


amor ciego

by skyheda96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyheda96/pseuds/skyheda96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cuando clarke tiene 3 años por un accidente se queda ciega. Ahora 14 años después baja a la tierra junto con 99 delincuentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> primera historia no seáis muy duro

Cuando tenia tres años mientras jugaba con mi mejor amigo Wells por los pasillos del arca hubo un accidente, una de las bobas que permite la circulación del aire exploto cerca de donde estábamos, a Wells no le paso nada pero yo tuve que quedarme en el hospital semanas, el resultado me había quedado ciega.

Desde ese momento deje de ir a la escuela papa y mama me enseñaron en casa ningún niño quería ser mi amigo excepto Wells. A la edad de ocho años me conocía el arca también que no necesitaba ayuda de mi bastón para desplazarme por ella aunque solía ir siempre con alguien.

Un día iba sola cuando me tropecé con un grupo de niños. Antes de que me vieran ya sabían que estaban ahí desde que me había quedado ciega el sentido del oído me ha mejorado mucho oía cosas que otros no podían oír mama decía que era normal que al no ver mi cuerpo se guiá por el oído. Iba darme la vuelta para no encontrármelos pero no me dio tiempo ese día llegue a casa con el ojo morado y el labio partido. 

Cuando papa y mama me vieron mama me curo y me mando a mi cuarto les oí discutir mama decía que no debería ir andando sola por el arca pero papa decía que era madura para mi edad y tenia que tener algo de independencia como los demás niños. Estuve toda la noche pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que quería aprender a defenderme se lo dije a papa y este estuvo descuerdo y se lo dijo al tío marcus.

A partir de ese momento me empezó a entrenar no voy a mentir al principio fue bastante duro.

Flasback 

\- vamos clarke una vez mas- oigo al tío Markus mientras intento recuperar el aire tumbada en el suelo  
\- estoy cansada ¿no podemos descansar?- digo desde el suelo  
\- creía que querías aprender a defenderte  
\- lo soy  
\- entonces levanta- dice el tío Markus- una vez mas-

me levanto y me preparo para luchar me pongo enfrente de el pero a los pocos segundos estoy de nuevo en el suelo 

-una vez mas clarke-

fin flasback

A los doce años ya conseguía derrumbar a Markus

flasback 

siento como Markus esta detrás de mi me doy la vuelta y es cuando empieza a lanzar golpes esquivo y paro la mayoría aunque alguno que otro me logra dar es entonces cuando me pongo a la ofensiva y empiezo a tirar golpes siento como se abre en su lado derecho le lanzo una patada detrás de la rodilla izquierda y cae al suelo de rodillas entonces le doy con todas mis fuerza en el pecho cae al suelo y me subo encima de el . 

Fin flasback 

el sabia varias formas de lucha del viejo mundo ( cuerpo a cuerpo, con espadas, cuchillos, lanzas, palos…) y me enseño todas a los quince años la alumna mejora al maestro Markus me dijo que ya no necesitaba aprender mas pero aun así seguíamos entrenado diariamente.

A los 16 años todo mi mundo se vino abajo mi papa encontró una falla en el sistema y por querer decirlo le flotaron a mi me encerraron en aislamiento. 

\- Hey clarke ¿estas bien?- oigo a Wells a mi lado- debe ser abrumador oír todos estos sonidos nuevos.

\- dejame en paz Wells- le digo.

Se me había olvidado hoy nos han enviado a mi y los otros 99 delincuentes a la tierra para ver si es habitable y no tengo ni idea de como sobrevivir aquí abajo.


	2. Chapter 2

ov Octavia 

“¡hemos vuelto cabroneees!!” grito es la mejor sensación del mundo, tierra bajos mis pies rodeada de arboles y respirando aire limpio. Veo a los demás delincuentes a mi alrededor saltando y gritando de alegría.

“Hermanita” oigo a bell detrás de mi, me doy la vuelta y le doy un fuerte abrazo “ve a disfrutar pero no te alejes” 

Me adentro en el bosque dios es hermoso todo lo que veo, recojo algunas flores con las que acabo haciendo un racimo cuando veo que esta terminado me dirijo hacia la nave y entonces es cuando la veo apoyada en la nave, clarke creo que se llama al igual que yo una paria todo el mundo conoce su historia, ciega desde pequeña.

La veo hablar con alguien y parece molesta asique decido acercarme.

“Hey ¿todo esta bien?” cuando digo esto Clarke mira con sorpresa como si esperara que nadie le dirigiera la palabra.

“Si estamos bien si nos perdonas” el chico Jaha dice, entonces es cuando reacciona Clarke.

“Wells ya se iba” dice Clarke seria.

“Clarke...”

“Adiós Wells” Clarke no le deja terminar de hablar. Luego de mirar con cara de cachorro se acaba yendo dejándome sola con Clarke.

“Así que me llamo Octavia, Octavia Blake” presentándome sin saber que mas hacer.

“Clarke, Clarke Griffin” me dice mirándome con una sonrisa, yo me quedo cautivada mirando sus ojos, son los mas azul que jamas halla visto.

“Sabes mirar fijamente a un ciego es de mala educación” me interrumpe mis pensamientos

“ Yo.. no.. que.. ¿como?… lo siento” digo desconcertada como sabia que la estaba mirando.

“ Podía sentir tu mirada en mi” dice leyendo mis pensamientos.

“Lo siento” digo apresurada “es que no había visto a nadie unos ojos como los tuyos”.

“Bueno si te vas a meter conmigo mejor me voy a otro lado” dice empezando a caminar.

“¡no espera! Quiero decir que son hermosos nunca había visto unos ojos de ese azul” digo corriendo antes de que se valla.

“Gracias” dice sonrojándose como sino le hicieran muchos cumplidos aunque por lo que he oido suele ser así.

“Octavia” dice Clarke sacándome de mis pensamientos “Te propongo un trato” yo me inclino para escuchar lo que me va a pedir “Te daré esta daga si me haces un favor” veo que me enseña un puñal hecho con restos de la nave y veo que tiene otro enganchado a su cintura supongo que los habrá hecho mientras los demás explorábamos.

“ Hecho ¿ que tengo que hacer?” 

“ Ayudame a adentrarme un poco en el bosque y encontrar un palo largo” me dice empezando andar “cogeme la mano e indicame que hay delante de mis pies” nos adentramos en el bosque mientras le voy guiando.

“ Que tal este?” le digo mientras le entrego uno

“Umm… no demasiado corto” mientras lo tira a un lado

“¿este?” 

“Demasiado curvado”

“¿ Y este?”

“Demasiado largo”

Vale me estaba empezando a frustrar ya le había enseñado unos cuantos palos y a todos le sacaba un defecto.

“Si creo que este valdrá por ahora” dice Clarke pensativa, juraría que es uno de los primeros que llego a descartar pero bueno no digo nada.

“Sabes Octavia” me dice Clarke “tienes que aprender a ser paciente”

“ Yo soy...” empiezo a decir antes de que me interrumpan.

“Pequeña Blake acaso la ciega te esta molestando”


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Clarke 

“Sabes Octavia tienes que aprender a ser paciente” mientras le digo esto oigo como se acercan tres personas.

“Yo soy...” empieza a decir Octavia antes de que la interrumpan.

“Hey pequeña Blake acaso la ciega te esta molestando” dice uno de los chicos.

“Primero no me llames pequeña Blake Murphy” antes de que pudiera decir nada salta Octavia “Y segundo la ciega” dice entre dientes “Tiene nombre”

“Esta bien Octavia, no les hagas caso sera mejor que volvamos al campamento y comamos algo” 

“Para ti no hay comida ciega” oigo decir a Murphy con arrogancia, acto seguido oigo como choca carne contra carne y me doy cuenta que Octavia a pegado a Murphy.

“Sujetarla, la pequeña perra se va a enterar de quien manda” masculla Murphy 

Cuando oigo como la sujetan reacciono, sujeto el palo que me había dado Octavia con fuerza pero aun no distingo bien los sonido, en la tierra hay muchas distracciones en comparación con el arca asique no se donde esta exactamente Octavia.

“Octavia hablame” digo con urgencia queriendo ayudar a la chica

“¿que?” dice confusa

“Necesito que me hables” le contesto

“Clarke tranquila no pasa nada” creo que me dice esto porque cree que estoy asustada la verdad es que a pesar de tenerla sujeta aun no le han pegado, ya se donde están ubicados asique con el palo les doy en las piernas para que se caigan y suelten a Octavia, cuando ven que les estoy atacando vienen a por mi me defiendo lo mejor que puedo y le propino algunos golpes pero todos los sonidos me distorsionan y acabo cayendo tras tropezar con una rama, a los pocos segundos de caer noto como el dolor estalla en la cara y las costillas conforme me dan patadas y pulletazos finalmente se detienen y noto como inmediatamente viene Octavia a mi lado.

“¿¡Clarke!? ¿¡Clarke!? ¡oh dios mio! ¿estas bien?” le oigo decir con las voz quebrada como si estuviera llorando.

“Si, tranquila Octavia estoy bien” le digo intentado tranquilizarla 

“Estas sangrando” me dice tocándome la cara

“Esta bien nada grave debemos volver a la nave” le digo mientras comienzo ha andar

“ Oh dios mio Clarke ¿estas bien?” oigo a wells mientras nos acercamos a la nave, noto como Octavia se dirige al la derecha y se reúne con alguien

“Si estoy bien” le digo secamente

“Clarke se que me odias pero tenemos un problema ahí un grupo liderado por Bellamy que se están quitando las pulseras y no se donde estamos pero sin duda no es el Monte Weather” cuando me dice esto me preocupo supongo que tendremos que cazar para conseguir comida

“¿Donde esta Bellamy? Wells”

“Estoy aquí, princesa se puede saber porque le has dado un puñal a mi hermana” me dice enfadado, umm supongo que ahí es donde a ido Octavia.

“Para sobrevivir, tu también deberías tener uno no sabemos lo que hay ahí afuera y el puñal puede salvar tu vida” le contesto seria.

“Devuélvemelo Bellamy” oigo a Octavia

“Toma pero usalo solo cuando sea necesario”

“Bellemy tenemos que hablar” le digo seria

“¿que pasa?”

“Sucede que no sabemos donde estamos pero de seguro que no es el Monte Weather”

“Estamos en la tierra princesa no es suficiente para ti” me interrumpe Murphy y noto como se forma un corrillo a nuestro alrededor.

“No no es suficiente, no tenemos ni comida, ni agua y cuanto mas tardemos en buscarla mas cansados estaremos y al final acabaremos muriendo” le contesto “Debemos formar grupos de 5 o 6 personas que se adentren en el bosque y busquen comida y agua y los que se queden en el campamento que hagan un muro para protegernos por la noche, no sabemos que hay ahí afuera”

“¿Y quien os puesto de lideres a ti y a Jaha princesa?” dice Murphy con desprecio.

“No ves que no importa quien sean los lideres, sino hacemos lo que ha dicho Clarke moriremos” oigo a Wells.

“Bien porque no vais tu y la princesa que los privilegiados trabajen por una vez” 

“No me importa mancharme las manos Murphy pero si cuando vuelva no has hecho nada por el campamento no vas a probar nada de lo que traiga” 

“¿y quien me lo va impedir? ¿tu?” dice mientras se acerca a mi

“Hey ya basta Murphy pronto se va hacer de noche cuanto antes empecemos mejor” no interrumpe un niño

“Lo que digas spacewalker” dice Murphi 

“Entonces ¿cuando nos vamos?” dice el muchacho poniendo los brazos sobre mi y Wells.

“Seguimos siendo pocos para traer comida Finn” dice Wells, oh por lo que es así como se llama, noto como se da la vuelta y coge a dos chicos.

“Ya somos 5” dice Finn 

“Que sean seis parece un fiesta me apunto” oigo a Octavia poniéndose a mi lado

“No Octavia, tu no vas” dice Bellamy serio

“Si voy Bellamy ademas todos tenemos que hacer algo por el campamento”

“Genial pues lo haces aquí no por el bosque” 

“Bellamy he estado toda mi vida encerada por favor se que quieres protegerme pero ya soy mayor puedo cuidarme sola” 

“Esta bien pero ten cuidado” después de un rato

Mientras oigo el argumento de los hermanos me acuerdo sobre lo que Wells me había dicho sobre las pulseras “Hey Bellamy que no se quiten las pulseras”

“¿por que no princesa?” dice sarcástico

“Porque nos han enviado aquí abajo por una razón y es para ver si la tierra es habitable y esas pulseras muestran que seguimos vivos y que ellos pueden bajar”

“¿y si no quiero que bajen?” salta Bellamy 

“¡ si no queremos que bajen!” salta un chico entonces oigo como todos los de mi alrededor no quieren que bajen porque ahora son libres por lo que me coloco enfrente de ellos y me pongo a gritarles.

“ Hey acaso no lo entendéis, acaso queréis que vuestra familia piense que estáis muertos” cuando digo esto parece que se calman

“Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya antes de que se haga de noche” dice a mi lado octavia 

“Si vamos” digo mientras comienzo a andar hacia el bosque me guio un poco con el palo que me había dado Octavia pero cada vez se me hace mas fácil caminar por le bosque es cierto que es mas difícil que andar por el arca pues apenas había obtaculos por otra parte aquí abajo el aire me facilita saber que hay delante de mi que junto a las vibraciones, calor y sonido me permiten formar una imagen de lo que ahí a mi alrededor.  
Ya llevamos un rato caminando y oigo como los chicos hablan entre ellos sobre porque estaban encerrados he oído que los dos chicos que nos acompañan se llaman Jasper y Monti.

“Clarke” me saca de mis pensamientos Octavia “agachate” lo hago sin dudarlo “delante de nosotros ahí un ciervo” continua

“¿un ciervo?” le pregunto

“Si esta comiendo,es hermoso” cuando dice esto me concentro y entonces lo escucho, cojo el cuchillo y me coloco, oigo como Finn intenta acercarse y rompe una rama oigo a todos jadear pero no me importa si no me doy prisa el ciervo huira asique me preparo y lanzo el puñal en su dirección oigo como cae al suelo con un ruido sordo.

“¿porque has hecho eso? lo has matado” salta Finn 

“ De nada esta noche habrá cena” digo sarcástica “porque no vas tu y Wells de vuelta al campamento con el ciervo, nosotros buscaremos agua” 

“Si vamos Finn ayudame a llevarlo” por supuesto Wells quiere complaceme 

Cuando se van de vuelta al campamento nosotros seguimos adelante.

“Eso ha sido alucinante” salta Jasper a mi derecha

“Si ¿como los has hecho?” dice Monty

“¿Me puedes enseñar ha hacerlo?” salta Octavia

“Me enseño Markus Kane” le contesto a Monty “y si Octavia te puedo enseñar , por cierto porque os habéis sorprendido cuando Finn a pisado la rama”

“El ciervo tenia dos cabezas” me contesta Jasper, valla deben de ser lo efectos secundarios de la radiación 

“Por aquí” les digo señalando a mi derecha 

“¿Por que?” cuestiona Octavia

“oigo agua en esa dirección, llenemos las cantimploras y volvamos al campamento” 

Efectivamente mas adelante nos encontramos con agua, cuando llegamos al campamento noto como han encendido un fuego y han empezado hacer una muralla alrededor de la nave.

Pov Lexa

“Y bien que has averiguado” digo a Anya, estaba en una visita a Ton dc cuando algo había caído del cielo y había enviado a Lincon y Anya a investigar

“Son un centenar de niños, no mayores de 18 veranos, poco organizados, no parece que puedan luchar y dividido parece que tiene dos lideres el llamado Bellamy y la llamada Clarke aunque parece que escuchan mas a Clarke” me dice Anya

“¿Son un peligro para nosotros?”

“No lo creo Heda, ¿cual son las ordenes?”

“Seguir vigilando y no atacar si no atacan”

“Sha Heda” dice Anya y a continuación se retira de mi tienda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza he estado teniendo diversos problemas entre el bloqueo de escritor y que el ordenador se me rompiera. A partir de ahora espero poder actualizar mas seguido

Llevamos una semana en la tierra, el campamento esta bien organizado con algún que otro altercado menor. Bellamy y yo lideramos a los 100, al principio Bellamy quería un `no hay reglas hacemos lo que nos de la gana´pero se ha dado cuenta de que unidos gobernamos mejor. En cuanto a mi ya puedo caminar por los bosques sin ninguna dificulta incluso mejor que algunos de los delincuentes que parece que no pueden andar sin hacer ruido espantando a todos los animales que nos rodean.

Me gustaría poder ver, Octavia me describe las cosas que mas le gusta me cuenta que hay muchas cosas que son diferentes a como nos la contaban en el arca, una de las cosas que mas le gusta y de la que me habla mucho son las mariposas azules que pueden brillar al parecer cerca de nuestro campamento hay una población de mariposas que por las noches iluminan el bosque, me recuerda a los libros de cuentos de hada que papa me leía.

En el campamento hemos decidido hacer grupos de tarea con 5 o 6 miembros, tenemos grupos de caza y pesca aunque esto ultimo no se da tan bien al no saber nadar mucho prefieren no intentarlo por lo que podría pasar, hay otro grupos que se dedican a la recogida de agua, plantas y frutos, otro se dedican a la seguridad del campamento, otros se ocupan de fabricar armas (espadas, puñales, lanzas…) y cosas que nos puedan facilitar el día a día (sillas, mesas, utensilios para comer, tiendas de campañas) y el mantenimiento de tanto.

Tenemos un medico oficial su nombre es Beca es un de las personas mayores apenas le quedaba días antes de que la flotaran cuando nos enviaron a la tierra, llevaba practicando con mi madre desde los 16 años, le condenaron por dar oxigeno de mas a una niña pequeña que se estaba quedando ciega por la falta de oxigeno del arca. Monty ayuda con la recogida de plantas medicinales el que fuera de la estación granja hace que sepa bastante sobre estas, también estaba intentando comunicarnos con el arca a través de las pulseras pero en uno de los intentos estas acabaron fritas.

He empezado a entrenar con Octavia, todos los días nos levantamos antes que el resto del campamento, corremos durante cuarenta minutos mas o menos por le bosque para mejorar la resistencia, luego nos dirigimos a un pequeño claro a diez minutos de el campamento donde le entreno a luchar diferentes técnicas, el cuerpo a cuerpo, con espadas, con palos… hemos intentado fabricar un arco para enseñarle a tirar pero aun no hemos podido hacerlo, después de eso volvemos al campamento donde hacemos las tareas que nos tocan, tanto Octavia como yo estamos en el mismo equipo de caza. Es bastante bueno y le pone empeño por lo que enseñarle es bastante fácil pero aun no tiene la suficiente paciencia, he pensado en darle clases de meditación sera bueno para ella.

Oh los mas importante el ultimo hombre de la tierra en el arca en morir era para nada el ultimo hombre, durante una partida de caza liderada por Bellamy se encontraron con un grupo de hombres y mujeres armados con espadas y cuchillos y vistiendo con pieles de animales y antiguas ropas de la tierra, al ver que no atacaban Bellamy opto por no atacar tampoco, nos lo hemos encontrado otras veces y es básicamente lo mismo si ellos no atacan nosotros tampoco supongo que tenemos una especie de tregua no hablada, al principio los 100 estaban intranquilos, miedosos por si los terrestres nos atacaban al fin y al cabo no tienen entrenamiento ninguno, por lo que Bellamy y yo hemos empezado a enseñarles las cosas básicas.

“Hey Clarke” dice Bellamy acercándose donde estoy sentada.

“Bellamy” asiento hacia su dirección.

“¿Debemos hacer algo con Murphy?” cierto Murphy se había ido junto con otros seis durante la noche, eran de los mas problemáticos en el campo han cogido comida, agua, armas y ropa.  
“Umm dejemos lo que haga lo que quiera cuando se de cuenta que vivir en el bosque de la forma que el quiere es imposible volverá”

“¿Y entonces que le dejamos entrar así como si nada?” Dice Bellamy exasperado.

“No por supuesto se le impondrá un castigo, no por irse, sino por robar” le digo tranquilizándolo.

“Si podrían reponer lo que han robado y hacer trabajo forzoso por un tiempo y si se niegan, no se exiliarlos o algo así” la verdad cuando me dice esto me sorprende bastante parece que cada vez se le da mejor ser un líder.

“Clarke ¿que pasa si atacan a los terrestres? tenemos una especie de tratado no hablado con ellos si Murphy los ataca ellos podrían atacar el campamento” dice Bellamy preocupado.

“No había pensado en eso” joder Griffin tienes personas que depende de ti un error como este puede causar su muerte pienso reprendiéndome “No se tal vez deberíamos intentar hablar con los terrestres”

“si como es tan fácil” dice Bellamy con sarcasmo

“Clarke Bellamy venir” oigo gritar a octavia interrumpiendo nuestra conversación “debéis ver esto”

“wow Octavia que insensible” digo con semblante serio

“Yo.. yo.. lo siento Clarke.. yo”tartamudea culpable, yo no aguanto mas y me empieza a reír “¿Estabas bromeando?” grita Octavia “Me has hecho sentir súper culpable te voy a matar Griffin” dice Octavia mientras me sigo riendo.

“¿Entonces que pasa?” digo una vez que me calmo.

“Esta cayendo algo del arca pero es pequeña” oigo a Bellamy

“Si tenemos suerte serán suministros médicos y una radio para comunicarnos” digo

“Bueno ya es tarde mejor vamos mañana cuando amanezca” dice Bellemy con algo de miedo en su voz pero no acabo de entender porque.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a la zona de aterrizaje resulta que fue una vaina de escape, en ellas estaba Raven, cuando llegamos la radio ya no estaba resulta que Bellamy se nos había delatando y la había tirado al rio. Raven nos dijo porque no quería que nos comunicáramos al parecer para meterse en la nave de descenso Bellamy había disparado al canciller por suerte aun seguía vivo.  
Por desgracia no pudimos encontrar la radio a tiempo y sacrificaron a 300 personas.

Durante ese día Octavia tras pelear con Bellamy desapareció durante bastante tiempo. En un entrenamiento me dijo que un terrestre le había salvado después de caer por un terraplén y que le gustaba así que seguía viéndolo, por lo que pregunte a Octavia si podría conseguir una reunión con el líder de su pueblo.

Raven se ha adaptado bastante bien, al parecer Finn su novio en el arca le estaba engañando con una chica del campamento por lo que ahora Raven pasa mas tiempo con Octavia y conmigo.

“Clarke ya han llegado” me saca de mis pensamientos Octavia, cierto habíamos conseguido una reunión con el líder gracias a Lincon el terrestre que ahora es novio de Octavia.

“Solo debe ir el líder” oigo a Lincon, he decidido ponerme las viejas gafas de sol que me dio mi madre cuando era pequeña que aunque ya no la usaba siempre estaban conmigo, según Lincon a los terrestres no les gustan la debilidad y que el líder del skykru, como nos llaman ellos, sea ciego lo verían como una debilidad.

Empiezo a caminar por el puente y concentro mis sentidos en el líder trikru que camina al igual que yo, noto que es una mujer algo mas alta que yo y por los sonido que hace al andar puedo decir que esta armada aunque yo también lo estoy con dos palos en mi espalda (imaginar a Bobbi Morse de Agentes de shield).

“Eres Clarke líder de Skykru” dice la mujer la seria.

“Si ¿y tu eres?” no tenia ni idea de como se llamaba la mujer.

“Soy Anya líder Trikru ¿por que has convocado esta reunión Skyprisa?”

“Tenemos una tregua no hablada quiero hacerla oficial”

“¿Porque?”

“Hace dos semanas un grupo de 7 decidieron dejar el campamento, mi gente esta preocupada de que puedan hacer algo contra vosotros que nos pueda perjudicar, no queremos luchar contra vosotros todo lo contrario, incluso nos podríais enseñar cosas y nosotros a vosotros”

“Umm el grupo que dice se fue hacia la tierra muerta no se les ha vuelto ha ver pero si lo hiciéramos y nos atacaran tomaríamos medidas solo contra ellos, si ya no son de tu pueblo vosotros no saldréis perjudicados”

“Gracias ¿ entonces tenemos un trato?”

“Puede… ¿cuantos sois?”

“Algo mas de noventa”

“¿No ahí mas Skykru en el cielo?”

“Si hay unos 2000 personas”

“¿Van ha bajar?”

“Si eses es le plan, pero aun no se cuando”

“¿Como sabre si respetaran el trato que hagamos?”

“No lo sabes, yo tampoco pero te prometo que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que así sea”

“Bien tienes tu trato Skyprisa pero solo para los 100, cuando los demás bajen nos volveremos a reunir y negociar otro trato, mientras tanto vosotros estáis en nuestra tierra por lo que si os dejamos quedaros deberéis dar algo a cambio”  
“Por supuesto ¿el que?”

“Vosotros sabéis utiliza la tecnología ¿cierto?” dice Anya a lo que yo asiento con la cabeza “Bien necesitaremos vuestros conocimientos para derrotar a la montaña si nos ayudáis os dejaremos quedar en nuestra tierra”

“La montaña ¿que quieres decir?” le digo extrañada pues según sus explicaciones parece que alguien en la tierra utiliza la tecnología al igual que nosotros eso puede ser bastante peligroso

“El Monte Weather dentro hay hombres durante generaciones roban a nuestros hombres y no los volvemos a ver, crean a los reaper criaturas bajo su servicio que lo único que quieren es sangre y ellos manejan la niebla ácida”

“¿La niebla la manejan ellos?” no oigo ninguna respuesta así que supongo que me ha asentido con la cabeza “os ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos”

“Bien dentro de dos días nos reuniremos aquí trae a los hombres que crea que nos pueden ayudar para empezar a planear el golpe iremos a mi pueblo”

“En dos días aquí estaremos” 

“Bien” después de eso noto que empieza a caminar hacia su gente así que yo hago los mismo.

A la semana siguiente

“Vamos Octavia piensa antes de actuar no te fiás de tus ojos te pueden engañar” le digo durante el entrenamiento a Octavia que noto como se frustra con el tiempo “Otra vez vamos” mientras estamos luchando noto como alguien se acerca apenas hace ruido por lo que supongo que es un terrestre parece que se ha escondido detrás de unos arboles y nos observa durante el resto de entrenamiento “Bien Octavia es todo por hoy ¿por que no vuelves al campamento yo vuelvo en un rato?

“Ok nos vemos Clarke” dice Octavia cuando noto que esta bastante lejos y noto que todavía ahí alguien observando decido enfrentarme a ella.

“Se que estas ahí no hace falta que te escondas” oigo como se acerca a mi

“¿Como sabias que estaba ahí?” Oigo que me dice estando ya a mi lado, la verdad es que es una de las voces mas hermosa que he escuchado nunca y no puedo evitar preguntarme como sera

“Tengo buen oído, ¿por que nos estabas espiando?”

“No lo hacia solo observaba estaba por aquí cuando os he oído y no he podido evitar parame a ver, luchas muy bien y parece que eres una gran profesora por lo que he observado”

“Gracias” digo sonrojándome y bajando la mirada

“Eres Clarke ¿Verdad? La líder de tu pueblo te he visto por Ton dc aunque hoy no llevas el aparato de los ojos” esto ultimo parece que lo dice mas para ella que para mi.

“Si soy yo, y las gafas normalmente solo la llevo cuando estoy entre tu gente”

“¿Porque? ¿y porque no me miras cuando me hablas?” vaya parece que la he ofendido y por el tono parece que se esta enfadando.

“Lo siento que no te mire cuando te hablo, soy ciega es decir que no veo, por eso llevo las gafas cuando estoy en tu pueblo según Lincon mi ceguera la podéis ver como una debilidad, aunque como has podido comprobar no soy para nada débil”

“¿como no me dado cuenta?” lo dice demasiado flojo y por el tono parece que se esta reprendiendo “Luchas muy bien ¿Como lo haces?” dice con algo de sorpresa en la voz

“Años de practica soy ciega desde niñas por lo que es bastante fácil ahora, por cierto cual es tu nombre estoy en desventaja tu sabes el mio”

“Lexa” dice con voz melódica “ mi nombre es Lexa”

“Lexa” digo para para probarlo en mi lengua “es hermoso, encantado de conocerte Lexa” digo coqueteando

“Gra- gracias igualmente” dice Lexa tartamudeando, de repente oigo como una bocina suena de lejos la que utiliza los terrestres para el anuncio de la niebla “ vamos debemos buscar refugio” oigo Lexa mientras me coge el brazo y comenzamos a correr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno por fin encuentro clexa en el próximo capitulo veremos mas


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Nadie

“Heda Lincon nos informa que la líder Skykru Clarke quiere hacer una reunión con nuestro líder” dice Anya entrando en la tienda del comandante

“¿Ha dicho porque?” dice Lexa mientras se sienta en el trono.

“Dice que es para hacer oficial el tratado que tenemos no hablado según Lincon están preocupados de que les ataquemos”

“Umm bien iras tu, por ahora no quiero revelar mi identidad” dice Lexa pensativa “Anya he estado pensando según los informes y lo que he podido ver yo misma los Skykru saben manejar la tecnología como la que tienen los hombres de la montaña quiero que le propongas que nos ayuden a cambio de dejarlos vivir en nuestras tierras”

“¿Crees que aceptaran?”

“No les queda mas remedio” dice Lexa dando por terminada la conversación.

Pov Lexa

“¿como han ido las reuniones con el skykru Anya?” digo cuando Anya llega a mi tienda.

“Bien por ahora, según su mecánico Raven cree saber apagar la niebla” dice Anya

“Eso es una gran noticia ¿ha habido algún conflicto entre nuestra gente y los suyos?”

“No mucho, Quint siendo Branwada como siempre” dice Anya algo enfadad “Gracias a que su líder es la persona con paciencia que conozco, no ha llegado a las manos” 

“Es admiración lo que noto en tu voz Anya” digo con una pequeña sonrisa burlándome 

“No seas Branwada” dice y noto como se le sonrojan un poco las mejillas por haberla pillado haciendo que soltara una carcajada

“Em pleni yongon, cuando trates con ella veras porque la admiro, la he visto luchar y no te voy a mentir si lucharas contra ella no se quien ganaría” 

“Hmm ya veremos” tendré que pedir a Clarke que luche conmigo si es verdad lo que dice Anya un desafió nunca viene mal

“No te voy a mentir” dice Anya interrumpiendo mis pensamientos “ es algo rara, cuando esta en Ton dc siempre lleva esa cosa rara en la cara, pero fuera de nuestro campamento nunca las lleva como si quisiera que no viéramos sus ojos” hmm extraño pienso la verdad es que la he visto dos veces y las dos llevaba la mascara en los ojos

“Voy a dar un paseo en el bosque necesito despejarme un poco” le digo mientras salgo de la tienda, llevo caminado como 40 minutos desde que salí de Ton dc inconscientemente voy hacia la dirección del campamento skykru, sigo pensando en lo que me había dicho Anya sobre Clarke voy tan metida en mis pensamiento que casi no me doy cuenta, pero son demasiado fuerte asique los acabo oyendo, son dos skykru entrenando por lo que decido acercarme sigilosamente para ver sus métodos de lucho, me pongo en cuclillas tras un arbusto y miro hacia el claro mi sorpresa es enorme al darme cuenta que es Clarke junto a otra sky las que luchan.

“Vamos Octavia piensa antes de actuar no te fíes de tus ojos te pueden engañar” oigo como Clarke le dice a la otra chica sky que al parecer se llama Octavia “Otra ves vamos” wow lo que decía Anya no era mentira realmente luchaba bien, sus movimiento son muy fluidos, desde la distancia podía ver los músculos bien definidos de Clarke con el sudor corriendo por ellos, sin darme cuenta ya estaba húmeda `dios que me pasa no me he sentido así desde Costia´.  
Antes de darme cuenta Octavia ya se estaba yendo del claro dirección a su campamento me quedo donde estoy esperando a que Clarke se vaya pero entonces se gira hacia mi dirección y grita “Se que estas ahí no hace falta que te escondas” decido que es ridículo seguir escondida asique decido ir hacia ella.

“¿Como sabias que estaba ahí?” le pregunto cuando estoy a su lado la vedad no había hecho ruido era imposible que supiera que estaba ahí.

“Tengo buen oído, ¿por que nos espiabas?” `dios de cerca es mas hermosa, espera ¿ha dicho que la estaba espiando?´

“No lo hacia solo observaba estaba por aquí cuando os he oído y no he podido evitar pasarme a ver, luchas muy bien y parece que eres una gran profesora por lo que he observado”

“Gracias” cuando dice esto baja y se sonroja y no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se me escape.

“Eres Clarke ¿verdad? La líder de tu pueblo te he visto por Ton dc aunque hoy no llevas el aparato de los ojos” digo esto ultimo mas para mi que para Clarke no he podido evitar mirarle a los ojos es el azul mas intenso que he visto nunca, aunque me he fijado que en lo poco que llevamos hablando solo mira a mi dirección pero no a mi y me esta empezando a frustrar.

“Si soy yo, y las gafas normalmente solo las llevo cuando estoy entre tu gente” vaya eso es raro porque lo hará no querrá que le veamos los ojos, pero eso no tiene sentido son los mas hermosos que he visto nunca ¿debería ofenderme? ¿y porque sigue sin mirarme cuando habla? “¿porque? ¿y porque no me miras cuando me hablas?”

“Lo siento que no te mire cuando te hablo, soy ciega es decir que no veo, por eso llevo las gafas cuando estoy en tu pueblo según Lincon mi ceguera la podéis ver como una debilidad, aunque como has podido comprobar no soy para nada débil”

“¿Como no me he dado cuenta?” digo demasiado bajo reprendiéndome he estado tan embelesado por su belleza que no me he dado cuenta que su forma de actuar es porque no ve “Luchas muy bien ¿Como lo haces?” no puedo evitar que mi tono sea de sorpresa ningún ciego trikru o de cualquier otro clan es un guerrero, suelen hacer cosas sin mayor importancia pero Clarke es líder de su gente y lucha mejor que muchos de mis gonas (guerreros) no puedo evitar impresionarme.

“Años de practica soy ciega desde niña por lo que es bastante fácil ahora, por cierto cual es tu nombre estoy en desventaja tu sabes el mio”

“Lexa, mi nombre es Lexa”

“Lexa” dice como si estuviera probando un nuevo sonido y un pequeños escalofrió escala por mi espalda“es hermoso, encantado de conocerte Lexa” dice coqueteando y no puedo evitar sonrojarme 

“Gra- gracias igualmente” digo tartamudeando yo nunca tartamudeo que ha hecho esta chica conmigo, de repente oigo una bocina de lejos la que se utiliza para el anuncio de la niebla, haciendo que reaccione sin pensar “vamos a buscar refugio” le digo mientras le agarro el brazo y empieza a correr, cerca de donde estamos hay una cuevas por lo que voy en esa dirección, de repente noto como el agarre de Clarke a mi brazo se desvanece miro hacia atrás y veo que se ha caído joder Lexa es ciega debes tener mas cuidado “¿ estas bien?” le pregunto y veo como asiente con la cabeza le ayudo a ponerse de pie y seguimos corriendo justo cuando la nieblas nos esta por alcanzar llegamos a la cueva.

POV Nadie

“Aquí estamos a salvo” dice Lexa mientras ayuda a sentarse a Clarke “¿esta bien,te duele el pie?” dice Lexa sentándose a su lado haciendo que se ponga algo nerviosa no estando acostumbrada a que la gente este cerca suyo.

“si no es nada” 

“Lo siento debería haber estado mas atenta” dice con tono culpable Lexa

“No es tu culpa, he apoyado mal el piel le puede pasar a cualquiera ciega o no” dice Clarke para que no se sienta culpable pero parece que sale mas duro de lo que pretendía.

“Lo siento no quería ofenderte” dice lexa en voz baja `joder Lexa deja de cagarla´

“No esta bien a salido mas duro de lo que quería, es que no me gusta que la gente me juzga por ser ciega tal vez no vea pero puedo hacer lo que cualquiera a veces incluso mejor”

“Lo haces, te visto luchar”

“Así que tu sabes cosas de mi pero yo de ti no ¿ a que te dedicas?” dice Clarke intentando romper el hielo

`mierda que le digo ahora no puedo decirle que soy el heda´ “soy un gona, un guerrero” `bueno al menos no le he mentido´

`hmm de ahí que vaya armada, aunque parecía nerviosa al responder ¿por que sera?´ “Tal vez podríamos entrenar alguna vez, entrenar con Octavia esta bien pero me vendría bien luchar con alguien con experiencia”

“Claro en cualquier momento” `así comprobare si lo que Anya dice es verdad´

“¿Por que habéis venido abajo, por que abandonar vuestro hogar?” dice Lexa aprovechando para saber mas de los skykru

“Nuestra casa se muere, por lo que el consejo decidió enviar a los delincuentes para comprobar si el suelo era habitable” 

“¿Todos los 100 sois delincuentes? ¿eres un delincuente?” dice Lexa como si no se creyese lo que escucha

“si bueno la mayoría de los 100 han cometido crímenes que aquí seguramente ni se consideren así, por ejemplo Ocatavia la chica que estaba entrenando conmigo la encerraron por haber nacido, y a su madre la flotaron”

“¿Que quieres decir, como se puede castigar a alguien por nacer? ¿ y que es flotar?” 

“Octavia era el segundo hijo en el arca solo se puede tener uno, si tienes mas de uno el niño lo encierra y a los padres les flotan es decir los matan” explica Clarke 

`Como pueden hacer algo así no creo que me guste este consejo del que me habla Clarke´piensa Lexa “¿y tu por que estas aquí que hiciste?”

“Traición, mi padre averiguo la falla del arca quiso contárselo a todo el mundo pero el consejo lo averiguo por lo que lo flotaron, yo lo sabia por lo que me encerraron” dice Clarke con la voz algo quebrada “y sabes que es lo peor que el otro día me entere que mi madre fue quien delato a mi padre” dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

“Lo siento mucho Clarke” dice Lexa apretando su mano 

“Lo siento descargar todo esto en ti realmente no tengo mucha gente con quien hablar”dice Clarke bajando la cabeza `la entiendo la vida de un líder es una vida solitaria´piensa Lexa “En el arca era un paria sabes un don nadie” ahora que había empezado a hablar no podía para “sabes por lo único por lo que me seguían al principio es por que les traje comida y sabia luchar, ahora parece que de verdad me ven como un líder pero al principio no, y luego esta tu gente según Lincon nunca varen bien un Líder ciego por que para ellos un ciego es alguien débil, y no me importa que me vean así en cualquier momento les puedo demostrar lo contrario, pero tengo miedo de que puedan romper el tratado, de que le pase algo a los 100”

“No les pasara nada Anya, Indra y el comandante se darán cuenta de que lo que te hace débil en realidad te hace mas fuerte que algunos, a mi me lo has demostrado”

“Gracias Lexa” dice Clarke sintiéndose aliviada después de hablar “¿Quien es el comandante he oído a Anya y a Indra mencionarlo?”

“Es quien dirige la coalición de los 12 clanes, mientras que Indra es la líder del pueblo Trikru y Anya la general que dirige el ejercito, el comandante es la máxima autoridad ahora mismo tienes un tratado con el trikru, para tener uno con toda la coalición deberás hablar con heda, seguramente sea dentro de poco puesto que tiene pensando destruir a la montaña” dice Lexa “deberíamos dormir, ya es de noche y la niebla no se ha ido” dice Lexa cuando Clarke bosteza.

“Si es un gran idea” Dice Clarke tumbándose “¿Lexa?” susurra Clarke después de un rato tumbadas

“¿Si Clarke?” 

“Nada, siento molestarte” 

“Clarke puedes decirme ¿que es?”

“Yo…. Te importa si me abrazas, tengo frio y no puedo dormir” dice Clarke que enseguida nota a Lexa tumbarse detrás de ella y abrazarla haciendo de cuchara mayor

“¿Mejor?” susurra Lexa en el oído de Clarke y esta no puede evitar que un escalofrió le recorra todo el cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Lexa tan cerca

“Si gracias”después de unos minutos las dos están durmiendo profundamente.

 

POV Octavia

“Bell, Bellamy has vista a Clarke” digo a mi hermano mientras me acerco corriendo preocupad con por la rubia

“No desde que salio contigo, a lo mejor esta en la parte de arriba” cuando han vista la niebla todos se han metido dentro de la nave de descenso.

“No esta ya lo he comprobado ¿ y si le ha pasado algo? La deje en el bosque sola, y si no se ha dado cuenta de la niebla, o se a perdido o lesionado, dios no debería haberla dejado”

“Tranquila estará bien ¿vale?” dice Bellmy intentado tranquilizarme “Ella es fuerte y seguro que sabia de la niebla incluso antes que nosotros se habrá refugiado, mañana en cuanto no levantemos iremos a buscarle ¿OK?”

“Si tienes razón seguramente este bien es que se ha vuelto como un hermana ¿sabes? Tengo miedo a perderla” digo mas tranquila

“Lo se O, Clarke estará bien ella es fuerte”

“Si”


End file.
